1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a server system, and more particularly to a rack server system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the information technology is under a rapid development era. Computers, such as desktop or laptop, are widely used by corporations and individuals to handle various tasks. As the communication technology becomes highly developed, transnational electronic commerce has already replaced regional business transaction. As a result, the electronization of corporations is becoming a development trend. Common personal computers can no longer meet the business requirements of corporations. Therefore, computer companies have developed specialized server systems with different functions such as cloud computing, firewall, etc., in order to solve the problems of electronization for corporations.
Take rack server system as an example, rack server system comprises a cabinet and a plurality of servers installed inside the cabinet. In other words, many servers are installed in the cabinet of rack server system at the same time. The rack server system is convenient for management so the servers can be collaborated to perform large scale computing. Therefore, the rack server system is widely used in the industry. However, besides the servers are accommodated in the space of the rack of rack server system, many electronic devices and cables are also installed inside the rack. Therefore, the rack server system is relatively large in size and the space is wasted.